April Fools
by zcross1997
Summary: Numbuh 2 just loves April Fools Day, the perfect opportunity for his brand of humor. That is until Numbuh 86 has something to say about it. A parody of the Spongebob episode, "Fools in April."


**Disclaimer, I don't own Kids Next Door.**

Bradley, is sleeping on the couch when Numbuh 2 (his adoptive father) wakes him up by rubbing his back.

"Wake up, Bradley. I have some news for you." Bradley stirs around but still wakes up.

"We're all moving today." Numbuh 2 explains enthusiastically, though Bradley is confused.

"Yessir. We're moving to Hårga! Mommy's gonna be their new May Queen!" Numbuh 2 replaces his signature aviator cap with a flower crown. Bradley stares at him with shock and confusion. Numbuh 2 then takes plate of food that is out in front of Bradley away.

"No more food Bradley. Sorry, but the May Queen is only gonna let us eat peanut shells." With that, Bradley bursts into tears.

"April Fools! Here you go pal." Numbuh 2 hands Bradley back his food bowl and even gives him the flower crown to play with. Bradley stares at him in confusion as Numbuh 2 walks out of the treehouse.

He walks by Numbuh 86's house in his way to his house. She pokes her head out the window to see him laughing his head off.

"Stupid Hoagie Gilligan. What's he so happy about?" Numbuh 86 away from the window and takes a look at the calendar. She takes a double take and panics when she realizes what day it is.

"Oh no. April Fool's Day is that idiot's favorite holiday!" She then immediately gets on her KND communicator.

"Numbuh 362. I can't come to the Moonbase today, I feel ill." Numbuh 86 lies.

"Well what'd ya Fanny?" Numbuh 362 asks.

"I caught sight of the calendar." Numbuh 86 replies.

"Wait, don't hang up. There's actually someone hear who wants to see you. She's a feminist from the National Organization of Women, a she wants to name you as the youngest feminist of the organization." Numbuh 362 says and with that, Numbuh 86 ends her call.

On the Moonbase, Numbuhs 2 and 362 are laughing in 362's office when Numbuh 86 walks in. She is wearing a "Nasty Woman" bandanna and T-shirt that says "The Future is Female."

"I have arrived." She looks around to see only Numbuhs 2 and 362 in the office. "What's going on here? Where's the feminist?"

"You just missed her." Numbuh 362 lies, attempting not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but there is something she wanted me to tell you." Numbuh 2 adds on.

"What did she want to tell me?" Numbuh 86 asks, gabbing Numbuh 2's collar.

"She wanted me to tell you... April Fools." Numbuh 86 now realizes that the whole thing was a prank and exits the office.

"Well, it's good working you." Numbuh 86 feigns resignation.

"Wait, 86 come on do be like this." Numbuh 2 pleads.

"Just tell my Squad I'm being decommissioned quietly, Rachel." Numbuh 86 says, trying to further cement guilt into Numbuh 2. Before she can leave, Numbuh 2 turns her around and grabs her lapel.

"Come on 86, it was a prank. I promise you, no more pranks today." Numbuh 2 promises.

"You really mean it?" Numbuh 86 asks.

"Sure, there's other people I kid pull jokes on. Right Numbuh 362?" He looks at Numbuh 362 who sits back down in her chair. When she does, a whoopie cushion makes a fart sound.

"Well as long as they're not me." Numbuh 86 then puts on her signature helmet and green sweater when she leaves the office.

As Numbuh 2 is wandering the Moonbase, he runs into Numbuh 42.

"Hey Hoagie do have any of the new Yipper cards?" Numbuh 42 asks. Numbuh 2 sees this as another opportunity for a joke.

"Yeah, right here." Numbuh 2 takes out a deck of cards and Numbuh 42 shuffled through them.

"Um, Hoagie these are Pokémon cards." Numbuh 42 says, realizing he was tricked.

"April Fools!" Numbuh 2 then bursts out laughing. Numbuh 42 does the same as he walks away. When Numbuh 86 walks by Numbuh 2, he immediately stops laughing.

On the Moonbase landing deck, Lizzie has somehow commandeered a ship and lands on the Moonbase. She is approached by Numbuh 2.

"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing here?" He asks, trying to sound polite.

"I'm looking for Nigel, I need to have a word with him." Lizzie informs him.

"Hey, what's that?" Numbuh 2 points behind Lizzie and when she turns around, he pulls out a card board cut out of Numbuh 65.3 before she turns back around.

"I didn't see any... Hey Herbie, where'd Hoagie Gilligan go?" Numbuh 2 then throws away the cut out, revealing himself behind it.

"April Fools! I'm right here."

"Hey, that's not bad." Lizzie says laughing.

Numbuh 2 laughs out loud, when suddenly Numbuh 86 heats this and appears behind him.

"What's a non-operative doing on the Moonbase?!" She yells, scaring Lizzie away and back to her ship.

Throughout the whole day, Numbuh 2 continues making jokes and pulling small pranks on fellow operatives. Finally Numbuh 86 snaps.

"That's it! The dumb boy and his stupid pranks. I'm gonna show him what real prank is all about." She declares.

Later on she places several comic books inside a rope circle. She walks over to Numbuh 2 and points them out to him.

"Oh cool!" When he goes to read the comic books, Numbuh 86 stands by a rope and prepares to cut it.

"April Fools!" She cackles. She cut the rope, which trigger both an anchor and a pulley system. It sends Numbuh 2 flying into cartons of ice cream, into a wall, under Numbuh 65.3's backside. While Numbuh 86 is laughing, every other operative seems cringe at the sight of Numbuh 2 in such pain. Finally he crashes into the ceiling, and subsequently fall back down.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." Numbuh 86 laughs. When he is about to land on the floor, she places a trash can underneath him. She then turns the trash can over and he falls out, completely filthy and on the verge of tears.

"April Fools, ya stupid boy." As Numbuh 86 cruelly laughs, Numbuh 2 runs away to ship off the Moonbase crying.

"Hoagie? I was just kidding. Come on, you all know I was kidding right?" Numbuh 86 looks around for other operatives to back her up, but they all look angry at her.

"Man, poor guy." Numbuh 84 says in sympathy for Numbuh 2.

"That girl has some SERIOUS issues to work out." Numbuh 35 says, chastising Numbuh 86.

All the operatives begin to leave, angry at how far Numbuh 86 took her prank.

"April Fools, jerk." Numbuh 23 says before walking away.

"Wait don't leave." Numbuh 86 pleads.

In the crowd someone randomly shouts out. "HEY! YOU STINK!"

"Wait don't leave, it was just a joke." She then takes a look around, surveying the damage she caused and how much pain it caused Numbuh 2.

"Ugh, why is it whenever I have fun, it's wrong? I didn't want to make him cry. I guess I should tell him I'm so..." Suddenly her tongue seized up before she can say sorry. "Huh? I guess this means I should apolo..." Suddenly she grabs her throat, feeling like it's closing. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." She thinks to herself.

Numbuh 86 lands back on Earth, walks up to the Gilligan residence, and knock on the door.

"Numbuh 2? Hoagie? Hoagie are you in there? Listen there's something I want to tell you." She then sees dirt being flung from behind a bush. The person doing it is wearing Numbuh 2's signature hat.

"Oh good Numbuh 2, there's something I want to tell you. I wanted to talk to about what happened today and how I should probably... er... this isn't something I normally do if you could just listen to what I have to... wait what?" She looks at the person, realizing that it is Tommy Gilligan.

"Tommy? What are you doing?" She asks incredulously.

"Digging?"

"Why are you wearing your brother's hat." She asks curiously.

"Oh, I don't know." Tommy says, taking the hat off.

"Where is your brother anyway?"

"He's in the house. He's impressed."

"With what?" Numbuh 86 asks curiously.

"I don't know. But it must've been pretty good to make him cry like that." Realizing what she needs to do, Numbuh 86 bangs on the front door.

"Numbuh 2, open up!" Suddenly a note is passed to her from under the door. It says GO AWAY. With that, Numbuh 86 runs away and almost immediately returns a bagpipe.

"Don't make me use this." She begins to play it badly and Numbuh 2 immediately opens the door.

"What do you want?" He asks sullenly.

"I'm just here to say I'm sor..." Numbuh 86 sticks her tongue feeling as if it swelled up 3x it's normal size.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asks confused.

"I said I'm..." Suddenly Numbuh 86 lets out a pig like squeal.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asks, growing mad.

"I just want to say that I... am..." Before Numbuh 86 can say the next word, she pukes violently.

"There has to be an easier way to do this." She says to herself.

She writes an apology letter and seals in a bottle with a cork. When she hands it to him, he just stares at the bottle.

"Well, don't you wanna open it."

"I can't, I don't have a bottle opener." Numbuh 2 informs Numbuh 86, who smacks herself in the head.

The next plan is phones using tin cans and string. Numbuh 86 goes about 30 yards away from the house and speaks into the homemade phone. Suddenly, the string snaps and she notices that Joey Beetles has broken it and is now playing with it. She stomps her tin can flat and runs back to Numbuh 2's house.

"Listen Numbuh 2, all I am trying to say is that I... am..." Numbuh 86 then covers her mouth with her helmet, making the word sorry incomprehensible.

"There I said."

"But I couldn't..."

"I don't care, I said it." Numbuh 86 slams the door in Numbuh's face and walks away. "My conscience is clear."

Suddenly a vision of Tommy Gilligan's head appears in front of her. "It must've been pretty good to make him cry like that.

Numbuh 86 keeps walking albeit very nervously. She then sees another vision, this time of Numbuh 23. "April Fools, jerk."

She is now frightened and starts to run away, when she sees a vision of her father, Mr. Boss. "YOU STINK!"

"Daddy?!" She runs back to Numbuh 2's house.

"Alright Hoagie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I don't hate you. In fact I like you. I love those jokes you like to tell. I also like Nigel, Wally, Patton, Bartie, and all the other BOYS I have to be in contact with!" With that, Numbuh 2 opens the door.

"Fanny, do you mean all that?" Numbuh 2 asks, in a much happier tone.

"Yes, every word of it."

"Even the parts about the lima beans and the car chase?"

"The what? Er.. yes whatever. But listen, could you promise not to tell anyone about this?" Numbuh 86 pleads.

"I promise."

"You mean that?" Numbuh 2 then opens his front door all the way, revealing every KND operative is in his house.

"April Fools!" They all shout, causing Numbuh 86 to start twitching.

"Uh... he he he. April Fools... you're right, April Fools. I just fooled you all." Numbuh 86 runs away to her house, laughing maniacally as he does.

"You know love her or hate her, what would we do without her?" Numbuh 2 quips.

End Transmission


End file.
